


director’s cut

by jumping_jax



Series: WayV - First Mini Series [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American English, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Semi Texting AU, Swearing, drabble-y, ok there’s slight angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumping_jax/pseuds/jumping_jax
Summary: Yangyang pouted and crossed his arms, eyebrows knitting together. “You don’t even need to think about it because I’ll be doing all the planning!”“Uh, yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Xiaojun scoffed.--------Or! Yangyang takes his boyfriend on their first Real date. 3. 2. 1. Mess.





	director’s cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starving weishenies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starving+weishenies).



> i’m sorry this took way too long;; pls forgive me
> 
> the title has nothing to do with the plot that’s just the document title i wrote it in and i thought it was cool and the summary implies that the date goes terribly wrong, it doesn't don't worry!
> 
> also it’s not portrayed as seriously as it should've been in this but never ever out your friends. that’s probably the worst thing you can do to someone in the closet, even if you’re just speculating, keep it to yourself. never out someone, it’s the worst fucking thing in the world especially if their community isn’t accepting or there’s a risk of them ending up on the streets. just think before you speak. 
> 
> n e ways, enjoy this!

It was hard not to gawk at Yangyang after he’d just made that insanely ridiculous, cheesy, heart stopping proposal that had Xiaojun’s cheeks flushing a bright pink and mind scrambling for real words.

“You want to _what?!”_ He shouted loudly, hoping to disguise his eagerness as shock. Deep down he was really, really touched and keen, but he wasn’t about to give the younger the satisfaction of knowing.

Yangyang pouted and crossed his arms, eyebrows knitting together. “You don’t wanna? I thought it’d be fun! Plus, you don’t even need to think about it because I’ll be doing all the planning!”

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Xiaojun scoffed. Leaving Yangyang to his own devices was frightening… but he was kinda excited about the idea of just letting Yangyang have his way for a day.

“Junjunnnnn, you don’t even know what I’ve been planning!” He whined, waddling over in uncontrolled steps and teetering like a penguin that was higher than mount everest.

“Yet another reason why I’m skeptical. Also, what do you mean ‘been planning’? How long have you been- dear lord, please just sit down before you give yourself a concussion,” he groaned as Yangyang lurched dangerously close towards the sharp corner of his bedside table.

Yangyang obeyed and straightened up, walking normally, which was borderline skipping for him, the rest of the way to Xiaojun’s bed and swan dove next to his boyfriend, snuggling close. “I mean, I’ve been wanting to do something like it for a while! And I promise it will be fun! Just give me a day and time range and then I’ll-” he pushed weird, whooshing sounds past his puckered lips, “- work my magic!!”

It took every ounce of strength in his soul to not cringe and laugh at the same time. God, but now his boyfriend was beaming hopefully up at him with his twinkling eyes and-

“What if I told you I’d consider it?” He sighed, reaching up and gently brushing his fingers over his boyfriend’s cheek.

Yangyang squealed and leapt up, jumping around the room. “It’s a date!! Our first, real, full date together!!!”

Xiaojun couldn’t have stopped the hearty laughter from bubbling past his lips even if he’d tried. Yangyang was so delighted it touched his heart.

And maybe he was a little excited too. Just a little, he told himself, though his elevated heart rate and the warm flutter in his stomach begged to differ.

 

 

“Xiaojun,” Sicheng greeted with a broad grin. “Yangyang tells me you two are taking a day for yourselves to escape the chaos of your dysfunctional friend group!” He laughed loudly, jogging to make pace with Xiaojun’s short but swift strides. They began to walk side by side, headed towards the small cafe where Xiaojun had been hoping to get coffee or some tea before heading off to Hendery’s.

“Oh, did he?” He asked cautiously, carefully gauging Sicheng’s response with nervous eyes. And yes, you are right in guessing that he had not yet come out to his friends and no, he did not plan on it any time soon.

“Mm hmm,” his friend hummed happily, turning to grin at Xiaojun again. “He said he was hoping just to spend time with you that wasn’t studying where apparently all you do is nag him. Said you’re even worse than Kun,” he chuckled, deep voice rumbling smoothly.

Xiaojun felt a little offended. “I do _not,”_ he protested weakly, waving off Sicheng’s disbelieving snort. He rounded the corner, closing in on the small shop.

“Hey, bud, you know you can get bad too,” he tried, jogging ahead of Xiaojun to open the door for him. “Anyways, just wanted to double check with you that you’re actually going because Ten wanted us to go and play laser tag sometime as a group, just didn’t want to interfere with your date,” he said, cooing the last word teasingly as Xiaojun brushed past him and through the door.

He fought back a blush at the words and just shook his head, mumbling some type of objection that Sicheng didn’t seem to hear.

They ordered and Xiaojun paid kindly for Sicheng’s large iced coffee, despite it being winter, and muffin, despite it being lunch time. He plopped down with his own, not iced coffee and smiled at Sicheng.

“Honestly we’ve been meaning to do something for a while with you and everyone else but Kun and Ten are actually involved and Renjun rarely sees the light of day and Lucas never responds to messages and Hendery is unpredictable so we thought it’d be easier for just a smaller thing,” he lied, mostly, restlessly drumming his fingers against his cup. He didn’t even know why he’d said all of that and itched to slap himself.

If Sicheng doubted him, he didn’t say anything about it and just nodded along. “Oh, yeah, no, it’s fine, I get that, I’m just glad you two have made up and are back to how you were,” he smiled, laying his hand over Xiaojun’s.

 _Mmm, sure thing…_  he thought to himself sarcastically. But while Sicheng switched gears and started gushing about some bothersome but endearing boys, he began to seriously consider thinking about telling his friends about him and Yangyang.

 

 

“One week!!” Yangyang practically shrieked through the phone, making poor Xiaojun on the receiving end shove it out and as far away from his ear as possible. Yangyang’s loud laughter was still audible from an arms-length away though and he found it kind of funny how Yangyang always seemed to have the capacity of projecting his voice much farther and louder than humanly possible.

“One week until…?” He prodded, already having a very good idea of what Yangyang was referring to as it had been on his mind all day and everyday since he’d agreed to it, though he still felt the need for clarification.

Yangyang’s voice jumped and smoothened out like the gentle breeze in the summer air. “Our date~” He sang happily and Xiaojun could just picture him skipping around wherever he was.

“Ah, right,” he sighed, unable to hold back the huge grin that reached from ear to ear. He leaned back in his chair and tried to relax his face so Yangyang couldn’t hear him smiling through his words. “You’ve planned it for next week?”

“Yup! It’s all planned out and it’s gonna be the best date of your sad, broke life,” he said confidently.

“Ouch,” he hissed, feigning hurt, “that’s no way to treat the man who cuddles you through the coldest days of the winter,” he teased.

“Hey! You’re always the one calling me first!” Yangyang fired back. “I only ask you because I know you’re too shy to ask for yourself.”

“Double ouch,” he chuckled, spinning around in his chair slowly with the stupidest of grins still stuck to his face. “But what should I expect? Like, can you give me some hints? Or anything?” He asked, switching back to the topic at hand.

Yangyang cackled from the other end. “Hell no! It’s a surprise, dimwit.”

“Triple ouch, at this rate you might not have anyone to go out with by next week,” he threatened, though there was no conviction behind his words.

“You’re such a petty bitch. Okay, here’s what I can tell you: it’ll be fun. Happy now?”

“Did you, you as in Yangyang Liu, just call me, me as in _not_  Yangyang Liu, a _petty bitch?”_ He gasped indignantly.

His boyfriend tsked loudly from the other end. “Just relax, Junjun, ya boi got it all covered. I promise it’ll be fun, alright? Does that satisfy you?”

“Mmmm not quite but it doesn’t seem like I’m getting anything else, huh?” He asked, absentmindedly swinging his feet in the air to try and release some of the nervous tension building in his muscles.

“You’re absolutely right!” Yangyang laughed.

“Fine then but can you at least tell me how I should dress?”

“Hmm… I’d say… nothing too formal but don’t look like a trash bag, sound alright?” Yangyang snickered.

The older rolled his eyes even though Ynaguanf wouldn’t be able to see him. “Since when have I ever dressed like a trash bag?”

“I feel like you definitely have before but anyways, we’ll be doing stuff so don’t wear like a ball gown.”

“There go all my plans…”

“Haha,” Yangyang barked dryly. “I’ll text you when the lecture is over and then we can go to Hendery’s together, okay? Bye bye!”

Xiaojun let the buzztone play for a minute before he finally put his phone away and attempted to focus on his work again.

But Yangyang, like always, remained ever present in his mind and the thought lit a soft flame beneath his skin and reddened his cheeks.

 

The week passed by in a mess of worry, excitement, work, stress and contentment. Xiaojun had only stopped thinking of his date with Yangyang while he slept and while he worked. Every other waking moment was spent worrying or daydreaming about his date.

The idea was enough to give him butterflies. Yangyang had selected a day they were both free from classes and the same day that Kun had decided to plan their “Family Laser Tag Adventure” which Renjun was way too excited about. But in the end he was very happy with being able to spend the day with his secret boyfriend and then meet up with all of his friends for some greasy pizza combined with lasers and sweat.

He stood, evaluating his outfit for a good fifteen minutes before forcing himself to just roll with the style and text Yangyang that he was on his way.

 

“Oh damn you look good,” was the first thing Yangyang said to him on sight.

His his skin tingled and the familiar feeling of warm blood rushing into his cheeks spread through his face. He smiled shyly, scratching his head nervously, but with careful fingertips so as not to mess up the semi-styled wayv hairstyle he’d opted for.

Yangyang made his way over to meet Xiaojun, his gait much calmer than normal and surprisingly mature, with a huge grin on his face. His eyes twinkled even from a distance and Xiaojun was abruptly slapped in the face with exactly why he’d fallen for Yangyang in the first place.

He truly looked like a celestial being. With his eyes bright and sparkling with a muted kind of laughter and lips always quirked up, like they’d lift up into a beautiful smile at any second. He’d dressed as he normally would, minus the nice jacket he’d thrown on over a black and white striped shirt that was just a size too big.

They met in the middle, standing almost toe to toe, smiles all around.

“How are you on this fine day?” Yangyang inquired sweetly, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Xiaojun let out a nervous laugh. “Not bad, a little nervous,” he admitted shyly, eyes dropping down to the space between them.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Yangyang laughed gently, reaching out and hesitantly resting it on Xiaojun’s shoulder. The older didn’t try to brush him off like the many times before in public and Yangyang beamed. “I’m a bit nervous too so let’s just have a good time.”

Xiaojun smiled back and nodded, glancing up at his boyfriend’s bright eyes. “Okay.”

The younger gave short laugh and pulled Xiaojun closer to him, sliding his hand down into Xiaojun’s and squeezing tightly. They set off, Yangyang beginning to talk excitedly about how excited he was while Xiaojun stubbornly tried to pry more specific details from his boyfriend.

The weather was fair and even though there was a chilly breeze and snow still clumped on the side of the roads, there was a beautiful warmth spreading through his chest as he made his way hand in hand with the only person that mattered for the whole day.

 

 

 

 

Group Chat: chinese babes

 **$cha-cheng$:** y-y’all  
**$cha-cheng$:** YALL

 **no shoulders:** tf do u want

 **$cha-cheng$:** [image]  
**$cha-cheng$:** they  
**$cha-cheng$:** they  
**$cha-cheng$:** they’re Holding Hands

 **no shoulders:** holy fUcking sHiT

 **chickHEN:** owo what’s this

 **10cm:** furries aren’t allowed in my good christian group chat  
**10cm:** go jack off to zootopia

 **chickHEN:** who tf pissed in ur wheaties  
**chickHEN:** furryphobia is a hate crime ><

 **no shoulders:** hendery ur valid but never say any of that again

 **Mom:** Sicheng is that Xiaojun and Yangyang?

 **$cha-cheng$:** YUH HUH

 **sushi:** oh worm  
**sushi:** i didn’t know xiaojun was gay

 **Mom:** Guys let’s not assume anything  
**Mom:** Yangyang’s a touchy kind of a person, you all know that by now

 **10cm:** wait they’re so kyoot

 **Mom:** Let’s Not Assume Anything  
**Mom:** And Sicheng, stop stalking them you creep

 **$cha-cheng$:** i breathed  
**$cha-cheng$:** and i done saw what i saw  
**$cha-cheng$:** and i dub it Gay

 

 

 

 

Xiaojun’s phone was having a seizure in his pocket so he carefully slipped his hand out from Yangyang’s and pulled out the vibrating device to silence it, clearing all of the message notifications. He’d promised the day to Yangyang and he was gonna give his full attention to the most beautiful boy he’d ever known because that’s what his boyfriend deserved.

“Sorry, I’m just so popular,” he joked, taking Yangyang’s hand back in his before he could think too much about it. His boyfriend squeezed it tenderly and laughed quietly.

“Sure, sweetie, whatever helps you sleep at night. Oh, there’s the first stop!” He cried, face lighting up and hand shooting out to point in the distance.

Xiaojun laughed out loud. “Oh my god, you’re an actual child,” he grumbled happily as he let his boyfriend drag him by their connected hands to the ice cream parlor they’d visited only twice before.

Yangyang was practically bouncing as they waited for their respective cones, chocolate and strawberry for the younger and mint chocolate chip for the older. It really wasn’t the right season to be eating ice cream in and Xiaojun was surprised the parlor was even open and selling ice cream, but Yangyang’s gigantic smile and loud thank you to the worker was all he needed to decide that he’d go get ice cream with Yangyang even if they were stuck in a blizzard.

“I’m surprised you’re a mint chocolate chip type of person,” Yangyang commented as he lead them down the streets, hand in hand, to the park nearby the campus.

“That’s the only valid flavor,” Xiaojun shrugged, testing out the new word Renjun and Hendery had been throwing around excessively. “Also, why aren’t you inhaling some cotton candy-sugar jacked type of ice cream flavor?”

“First of all, rude, I’m not twelve-”

“You act like it,” he grinned.

“- _Second of all,_  I don’t like those kinds of flavors. I’m more of a fruity kind of guy,” he shrugged with a quirked eyebrow. “And no, I do not act ‘twelve’ I prefer to think of myself as a youthful university student.”

“Wow, I’m learning today.”

Yangyang rolled his eyes, squeezing Xiaojun’s hand quickly. “Anyhow, you’ve been so insistent on knowing what’s planned for today, I guess now’s as good a time as any.”

“You think?” He mumbled sarcastically, raising his own eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Hush,” Yangyang snapped playfully, “I wanted to take a calm stroll with you in the park and get to know you better first. Like, I already know you as a friend but I thought it would be nice to get to know you better as a boyfriend.”

He sounded shy. He looked shy with his eyes jumping from place to place and how he kept tentatively licking at his ice cream.

Xiaojun found it absolutely adorable.

“Sounds lovely.” He let his dangling arm kick back and forth gently, their connected hands swinging like a pendulum as they continued on their pleasant walk.

Yangyang sat them on a bench as the last bites of their cones were swallowed down and pressed himself against Xiaojun’s side.

They’d been closer before but out in the park with the fresh air rushing around them, and their thighs up to their shoulders warmed by the other’s body heat made Xiaojun’s heart flutter like crazy.

“So. Tell me what you would’ve planned for today,” Yangyang smiled, gaze dropping briefly to their intertwined fingers.

Xiaojun sucked in a sharp breath. To be totally honest he would’ve never been able to work up the courage to ask Yangyang out to do anything that could be classified under “date” in the first place, so he needed a minute.

“I think… I might’ve taken you on a simple coffee date? I- I don’t really know since it’s, like, I don’t have money and, uh, I’d be too worried about what you thought of it, the date,” he said, stumbling over his words.

“N-not I don’t like the idea of a, uh, a less simple date,” he hurriedly clarified, “it’s just- I’d have no idea what to do.”

“Haha, that was me at first,” Yangyang laughed, holding him tightly. “I had a few ideas but most of them wouldn’t have worked for today…”

“Such as…?” He promoted with a hopeful smile.

“Mmmm I wanted to take you to hike a mountain that I went to once when I had to third-wheel for Kun and Ten while they were figuring shit out but it’s pretty far into the suburbs and I can’t drive so… But it’s beautiful from the top,” he shrugged, eyes never dulling despite the slight disappointment in his tone.

Xiaojun shot him an amused look. “You wanted to take _me,_  hiking? Yangyang have you even met me?”

“Okay, okay, listen-“ he protested, “I thought it would’ve been the perfect opportunity to get you up and off your ass for a day, doesn’t that sound lovely?”

“Yangyang, I genuinely hate hiking. I’ve told you this before,” he chuckled, dropping his head carefully against Yangyang’s head.

“Well… fine, it was wistful thinking but still cute, you gotta admit.”

“Mmm yes, both of us just drenched in sweat and red faced and wheezing from exerting ourselves to walk up a muddy slope. Romantic,” he teased, earning him a light slap on the shoulder.

“Okay, Einstein, then you’ll definitely love what I planned for us next,” he huffed, nuzzling his head against Xiaojun’s.

“Fffffuck me, what did you plan?” He groaned, fighting to keep a grin off his face.

“You’ll see soon~” he cooed sweetly, brushing his fingers through Xiaojun’s hair. “Come on, try to guess and I’ll let you know if you get it right.”

“The gay bar?” He guessed, sitting up and snickering.

Yangyang looked unimpressed. “That’s Hendery’s turf, I don’t go unless invited so no.”

He sighed, standing and catching Yangyang’s hand back in his. The younger boy’s palm was a little sweaty from being pressed against Xiaojun’s warm and equally sweaty skin, but he couldn’t be bothered. They walked hand in hand through the city, moving through the traffic and breezing down the busy streets.

“Hint? Please?” He asked sweetly, trying to stretch his eyes wider and pull a sad and pouty face that would guilt Yangyang into revealing what he’d planned.

It didn’t work. Yangyang smirked but didn’t spare Xiaojun even a glance.

“If I recall correctly,” Yangyang hummed as they continued, Xiaojun’s nerves building by the second, “you only ever played you guitar as a child, no sports?”

Peculiar.

“Why, are you taking me out to watch a sports game?”

Yangyang shook his head. “Nope, we’re going to be doing one of my favorite winter activities. Can you guess?” He asked as they boarded a bus and Yangyang paid the fare.

Xiaojun sat down three rows from the front, draggin Yangyang into the seat beside him. “Uh, sledding?” He asked hopefully. The exercise required for sledding was walking back up the hill.

Yangyang laughed, squeezing Xiaojun’s hand gently. “You wish. It’s something more fun, besides, I think you’ll be good at it.”

He eyed his boyfriend warily. “What are you saying…”

“I just think we’ll have a very ice time.”

It took all of his will power not to groan out loud and slam his head against the window. But he quickly hugged his boyfriend seconds after, murmuring how thoughtful it was of him to think of something like that.

 

 

 

 

The ice skating rink wasn’t very crowded for a Friday afternoon. It was an open rink so they could hear all of the sounds of the city while they laced up their rented skates.

“Why are they so… heavy?” Xiaojun mumbled, strapping himself in for a wild ride.

“These are actually some of the better skates they offer to rent,” Yangyang informed, standing and easily walking around.

Xiaojun remained seated, staring at the weird shoes on his feet. “I’ll fall and break my head open,” he worried.

His boyfriend snorted. “Only if you go too fast, dumbass. C’mon, don’t worry so much, it’ll be fun!”

Yangyang grabbed onto Xiaojun’s hands and hauled him up to his feet.

“Shit!” Xiaojun whispered, clinging onto his boyfriend to keep himself from toppling over backwards. “Oh jesus, this feels weird,” he complained, fighting to keep his balance.

“Look at you, taking your first steps like a big boy,” Yangyang teased with a grin.

“Fuck you,” he mumbled, slowly getting accustomed to the new way he needed to balance himself to stand. Yangyang lead them out to the ice, Xiaojun clinging to him the whole time and taking such small steps you’d think he normally needed to walk with a cane of some sort.

“I’ll get on first, just give me a second,” Yangyang said, letting go of his boyfriend and stepping confidently onto the scratched up ice. He glided smoothly, looping around back to the gate to help Xiaojun on.

He was very nervous. Little kids whizzed by on their fancy skates, spinning and twirling and flying backwards.

“M-maybe I shouldn’t…” he mumbled, tightening his grip on the boards that lined the sides.

“Nonsense, you’ll be fine! C’mon, give me your hand,” Yangyang coaxed, peeling Xiaojun’s cold fingertips from the boards and wrapping them in his hands. He carefully backed up, forcing Xiaojun to slowly step onto the rink, one foot at a time.

“You’re doing great,” Yangyang praised genuinely.

Truthfully, he really wasn’t.

“You’re only saying that because you have to,” he grumbled, inching painfully slowly over the ice.

“No, you’re really doing good, I would’ve thought you’d have fallen by now,” he giggled, knowing fully well that there was nothing Xiaojun could do to get back at him while clinging like a koala.

They made it around once and Xiaojun was growing more comfortable. He hadn’t fallen yet and Yangyang even let go of him for a few seconds at a time.

“Here, if you push like this,” Yangyang said, demonstrating gracefully, “it’s easier to stay standing.”

He tried, carefully copying the younger’s motions and pushed himself over the ice.

“Ah, shit, that’s fast,” he gasped, scrambling to grab onto Yangyang again. “I’m- I’m okay like this for now.”

Yangyang didn’t seem to have a problem with it and shrugged happily, gliding over the ice and practically dragging Xiaojun along with him.

 

 

 

 

Group Chat: chinese babes

 **10cm:** wait serious question gays

 **Mom:** Nothing you say can be taken seriously

 **10cm:** who tops?

 **Mom:** I rest my case

 **no shoulders:** ten y do u even care

 **$cha-cheng$:** omg wait that’s a Good question

 **chickHEN:** xiaojun would bottom for yangyang no questions asked

 **Mom:** We really shouldn't be discussing this ever, let alone in a group chat that they’re in???

 **10cm:** omg bet  
**10cm:** xiaojun’s a twink ngl

 **sushi:** xiaojun exudes twink energy

 **chickHEN:** everyone’s a twink compared to u xuxi

 **sushi:** ;)

 **Mom:** Again, we really shouldn’t be discussing this  
**Mom:** We also don’t even know if Xiaojun’s gay  
**Mom:** But  
**Mom:** In my opinion  
**Mom:** Xiaojun would top

 **10cm:** we’re breaking up

 **Mom:** I breathed??

 **no shoulders:** kun that’s kind of an invalid opinion

 **chickHEN:** xiaojun could top  
**chickHEN:** but yangyang wouldn’t bottom  
**chickHEN:** at least not for him  
**chickHEN:** he's too 'my way or the highway' for that type of thing

 **sushi:** you seem to know a lot about this

 **chickHEN:** thanks! it’s a part of my Supreme Gay starter pack!

 **no shoulders:** wait they’re both kinda twinks  
**no shoulders:** twinkies

 **Mom:** I’m leaving, if they get mad it’s all on you guys

 **10cm:** how do they say?  
**10cm:** it’s the pot calling the kettle black

 **no shoulders:** yea kun u literally chipped in

 **$cha-cheng$:** idk tho xiaojun isn't inherently either

 **sushi:** why don’t y’all ask them

 **chickHEN:** they’re gonna read this at some time so wuts the point

 

 

 

 

It actually wasn’t as bad as Xiaojun had thought it would be. He picked it up fairly quickly and by the end, was skating on his own by Yangyang’s side with nothing connecting them but their hands.

“Damn, you’re a fast learner,” Yangyang whistled, leading them around the end of the rink.

Xiaojun couldn’t keep the broad grin off his face. He felt so full of pride and satisfaction, being able to skate almost entirely on his own in the span of an hour.

“Thanks.”

“You’re supposed to say it’s because you had a great teacher,” Yangyang complained, pouting pitifully.

“You weren’t that great…”

“Hey!”

“You threatened to knock me on my ass if I didn’t let go of the wall by the third time we’d gone around.”

“That’s irrelevant, all that matters is that in the end you got the hang of it with my help,” Yangyang laughed, executing a fancy crossover as they rounded the other end of the rink. Xiaojun still wasn’t at the level where he felt confident enough to try something like that but he was comfortable nonetheless with how he’d been able to pick it up.

Their session stretched on for a little while longer, both boys trading playful banter back and forth, their laughter ringing loudly through the rink.

“We should go to the olympics and compete as an ice dancing pair,” Yangyang suggested out of the blue.

“Hell no.”

“Why not? We’re good enough!”

“You’re delusional.”

“But you still like me,” he giggled, speeding down the rink. Xiaojun didn’t need to answer it, they both knew the answer.

“Our time is basically up, let’s let off the ice,” Yangyang said, tightening his fingers around Xiaojun’s and steering them back to the gate.

He’d been doing so well skating that when he stepped off the ice, it was so strange he nearly fell.

“Don’t fall now, that would be shameful,” Yangyang laughed, leading them back to where they’d left their shoes.

“Oh, it wouldn’t be just me falling,” Xiaojun threatened, teasingly pulling Yangyang down to throw him off balance.

“Try me, bitch!”

 

 

They rode the city bus back to the campus, laughing and talking the whole way about everything and nothing. Xiaojun couldn’t remember a time he was so happy with one person and was extremely content with the full feeling in his chest.

“I was gonna take you to get some food but Kun wants to cook for everyone tonight, and then do laser tag I guess,” Yangyang said as they climbed off the bus. “Take your pick.”

“Uh, I’m fine with either,” Xiaojun shrugged, reaching for Yangyang’s hand instinctively.

“Wow you must really like me,” the younger teased, obliging and tangling his figners in Xiaojun’s.

He could only blush and avert his gaze, waiting out the wave of teasing remarks and laughs.

“Okay, we’ll go to Kun’s place since his food is always great, I’ll just text him really quickly.”

Yangyang pulled out his phone, unlocked it and tripped over his own foot with his eyes bulging out of his face and his mouth hanging open. He dropped Xiaojun’s hand quickly and scrolled through his messages in a frenzy of shock and confusion.

“What the fuck…”

He took it as a good time to check his own phone and felt exactly what Yangyang must’ve been feeling.

He furiously scrolled through all of the messages and found a picture that had started it all. In the picture, it was clearly him, and he was holding hands with Yangyang as they were walking through the park. The picture looked like it had been taken from a distance and from behind a tree, which made sense since it had been Sicheng who’d sent it. The little shit liked to pretend he was one of his overwatch characters, ducking and hiding behind trees randomly and worrying everyone in the vicinity.

His stomach twisted.

Had he just gotten outed?

He scrolled through the rest of the beginning messages. Snippets of “don’t assume” and “kyoot” and “furryphobia” stuck out to him but he could barely comprehend what was being said.

“Xiaojun, are you okay?”

Deep breaths.

He swallowed and nodded slowly.

Nothing bad would happen. He had Yangyang.

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, shoving his phone away without scrolling through the rest of the messages.

“Do you still wanna eat at Kun’s?” Yangyang asked, taking Xiaojun’s hand back in his.

“Yeah, I should probably tell them face to face now rather than later,” he shrugged, forcing a casual smile.

His boyfriend fixed him with a firm look and cupped the side of his face with his free hand, forcing Xiaojun to look him in the eye. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. If you’re not ready, tell me and we’ll ditch them tonight. But you don’t need to worry about them rejecting you or us, okay?”

Yangyang’s hand against his cheek was soft and warm. It grounded him and reassured him that everything would turn out just fine. He leaned into the touch.

“I’m okay, thank you. I’ll tell them today,” he said firmly, smiling in a much more relaxed and natural manner.

His boyfriend nodded and smiled. “There’s the smile I love to see. Let’s get this bread.”

“I _will_  break up with you if you don’t stop saying that about everything.”

“Let’s obtain the grain!”

“Yangyang-”

“Let’s feast on this yeast!”

“I’m going to count to three before I start running away from you.”

“Let’s yeet this wheat! Wait- no! Xiaojun, come back! Babe, I’m sorry!!”

 

 

When they arrived at Kun’s, nearly everyone was there already and waiting for them. It was eerily quiet and made them both very uncomfortable, as they were still holding hands in the doorway.

“Nice of you to join us,” Kun greeted, eyes never leaving their intertwined fingers.

“Th-thanks.”

“There’s food in the kitchen, we were waiting for you two,” Ten added with a smile, though his eyes were also locked on their hands.

Yangyang glanced over at Xiaojun, gave an encouraging smile and nodded.

Deep breaths.

Xiaojun took a step forward and cleared his throat, awkwardly shuffling his feet before trying to speak.

“Um, I thought I should probably- well, I was gonna tell you guys at one point but I just… wasn’t ready and um… yeah, but, uh, a-anyway, I’m, um, I’m queer.”

_That was one mess of a sentence you fucking dweeb._

_Thank you, inner Dejun._

Everyone blinked up at him and slowly the room filled with positive affirmation and congratulations.

“Chill, bro,” Hendery nodded, flashing a thumbs up and a relaxed grin.

“Love that for you,” Renjun smiled, blowing a kiss.

“Aww, Xiaojun! My newest gay son!” Ten cheered, tripping over his feet to leap over the couch and hug the boy.

“Thank you for your courage, we love you all the same,” Kun smiled, joining Ten to hug the boy.

“Queer…?” Sicheng asked carefully.

“Yeah, it’s like… like gay but more of an umbrella term, kinda broad and, y’know, queer,” Lucas tried to explain. “But yeah, thank you for telling us, man!”

“Ah, queer, okay. Good for you, Xiaojun, I’m proud of you,” Sicheng smiled, standing and walking over to hug the small boy too. Soon, Xiaojun was buried beneath seven other bodies, everyone laughing and praising him to the point where he felt like he was going to explode from all of the gratitude and joy in his heart.

Renjun was the first to pull out of the hug and made a beeline straight for the kitchen. “That food ain’t gonna eat itself!” They shouted, disappearing into the other room.

“That kid should learn some manners,” Kun mused fondly, following after the youngest of their squad. Everyone slowly migrated into the kitchen though Sicheng cast lingering glances at the two boys for the entire time everyone ate.

“Are you two dating?” He blurted out as the dishes were being cleared and everyone geared up for laser tag.

Yangyang froze next to Xiaojun and stared at the other, silently asking for the go-ahead.

“Um, a-actually, we are,” Xiaojun mumbled, head snapping down to stare at his shoes.

“I fucking called it you hoes!” Sicheng whooped, throwing on his jacket and sprinting out the door before anyone could chase him.

“Oh my god he did not just-” Kun groaned, face palming.

“He did just, darling,” Ten chuckled, throwing an arm over Kun’s shoulders.

And then someone said something that made Xiaojun want to combust into flames and evaporate off the face of the earth.

“Wait, then who tops?”

His entire face rushed with heat and his tongue felt like stone in his dry mouth.

“I- I- I- w-what?” He stammered, utterly panicked, flustered and confused. Yangyang beside him laughed nervously, holding him closer against his body.

“I meant- never mind,” Renjun shrugged, sprinting out the door after Sicheng with Lucas right on their heels.

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Kun mumbled, patting Xiaojun on the back. “Let’s just… go play laser tag and try not to get ourselves killed.”

“That only applies for you, grandpa,” Yangyang joked, fully recovered from the disarming question and skipping out the door after his friends.

Xiaojun trailed after, still very flustered.

He’d never given it any thought.

 

 

The laser tag place was crawling with little kids having their birthday parties, making Xiaojun a bit worried he’d accidentally trample some of them while playing.

But Ten knew one of the employees, Taeyong or something, who was able to get them a round with mostly just them and a few other older kids.

They geared up, clipping on the vests and switching on the attached laser guns for each. The dark room was illuminated by colorful flashing lights on the targets of the vests and Xiaojun bounced excitedly.

“Xiaojun,” Yangyang hollered above the sounds of the laser guns booting up and other participants chatting. “Your socks are untied.”

Much to his own disbelief, he actually looked down to check, giving Yangyang a free opening to latch onto him and bury his face in his shoulder.

“No but seriously, tie your shoes, can’t have you falling for anyone else,” he giggled, jumping away from the shorter and ducking into the crowd.

“Y-Yangyang, what the hell was that!” He sputtered, fighting down a deep blush.

But the countdown had started and finished before he’d realized and a wave of bodies pushed past him to get into the arena.

So he went with the flow, scouting out the best places for sniping from afar.

He blasted from the shadows, careful to keep his lights hidden from plain sight, and smirked as he racked up the points.

He barely encountered any of his friends head on, though he shot nearly everyone twice from his vantage point.

There was ten minutes left in the game and he was confident he’d be able to pull into the top five when out of nowhere he got shot and his gun generated a “:(“ on the display.

Puzzled, he looked up and surveyed his surroundings carefully. He’d barely gotten shot and the few times he had it was due to someone spotting him and relentlessly firing (i.e. Renjun).

When he’d shrugged it off and turned back to the commotion down below, he was blasted again, disabling his gun for another five seconds.

He frowned and looked around once more.

A bright flash of colorful lights a little distance away caught his attention so he crept towards it, laser gun raised and eyes sharp.

From around the corner, someone leapt out and charged straight at him. Out of sheer surprise, he fell back, unable to catch himself and scrambled to hide.

But he wasn’t fast enough. His attacker climbed onto him, straddling his waist and began mercilessly tickling him.

“Thought you were so sneaky lying and waiting up here, huh?” Yangyang growled teasingly, increasing his efforts and hitting all of Xiaojun’s most ticklish areas around his tummy and sides.

The older boy was barely able to breathe or plead for mercy though his laughter and weakly squirmed under his boyfriend’s body.

He managed to sit himself up and clamber a few feet back to sit against the wall, but Yangyang followed him anyways, reassuming his position on top of Xiaojun and continuing to tickle him relentlessly.

“Ack- fuck! St-stop, I’m sorry- ack!” He managed through fitful laughter.

Yangyang slowly stopped to let Xiaojun catch his breath, still giggling.

“I had fun today,” he grinned, leaning in close. “But there’s something missing…”

“You got your ice cream, what more could you ask for?” Xiaojun gasped, still giggling quietly.

“Thought you were supposed to be the smart one,” he teased, eyes sparking even in the dimly lit arena. All other sounds and people melted away and it was just the two of them.

Xiaojun gulped. “J-just tell me…”

“Can I kiss you?” He asked straightforwardly.

_Ah, fuck._

He couldn’t make his tongue or throat say the words he wanted to so he just nodded.

Yangyang smiled, eyes twinkling, and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

It was hot, slightly desperate and a little uncontrolled with how Yangyang cupped the side of his face with one hand and clutched the follar of his shirt in the other as he kissed him feverishly.

It felt just as electrifying as the first time and every time before. He sighed quietly against Yangyang’s lips, more confident than he had been when they’d first kissed, and caught the younger’s lower lip between his teeth. He nibbled gently, savoring the little giggle and gasp Yangyang let out before releasing his hold.

They lost track of time, Yangyang progressively becoming more aggressive and controlling, pinning one of Xiaojun’s wrists against the wall above his head and fully taking over while cheekily trailing his fingers up and down the other’s sides to elicit quiet gasps and squirms.

“You’re so pretty,” Yangyang mumbled, pulling away for a minute to admire his boyfriend whose face was a pretty pink in the dim light and breath coming out in short gasps. He traced a finger over Xiaojun’s eyebrows, grinning broadly. “You have really nice eyebrows,” he added randomly.

Xiaojun pouted and rolled his eyes. “You ruined the moment.”

“It’s one of my many charms.”

“Many charms? Keep dreaming, kid.”

“You’re shorter than me.”

“You little-”

The siren blared and an announcement booming from the speakers, ordering all participants to return to the lobby and wait for their score sheets.

Yangyang leapt off of Xiaojun and laughed loudly, shouting “bye bye!” over his shoulder and bolting for the door.

Xiaojun shook his head fondly, brushing his fingers over his lips absentmindedly and stood to chase after his boyfriend.

He’d had a really good day and looked forward to spending more quality time with the love of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wait no, but who actually tops?” Sicheng asked one day, plunking down on Hendery’s couch with a big, fat bag of funyuns.

Xiaojun was sitting against the other end of the couch, Yangyang draped over his side, scrolling through his phone and putting off more of his school work. He had a month to do it, a day lost couldn’t hurt, right?

They both glared at their friend, Yangyang’s grip tightening around Xiaojun’s arm, almost obsessively.

He had a brief and brutal flashback to just a week ago when he'd arrived back at his apartment, practically glowing with happiness and joy, only to open his messages and find all of his friends calling him a twink, which after a quick google search, wasn't too flattering for someone who didn't think he himself was a twink. 

“Xiaojun would prefer the top bunk but we don’t have bunk beds yet,” Yangyang said as innocently as he could.

“Bullshit,” Hendery called, wandering in.

Xiaojun rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend closer against him.

“I’m too young for sex,” Yangyang deflected.

“Yes, yes you are,” Ten said, walking in, eyes glued to the screen of his phone. “I mean, I can’t really talk so you should listen to Kun or someone else, since I lost my virginity in high school, but yes, you are still too young.”

“Dude, no one asked,” Hendery said bluntly, snatching and popping open the bag of funyuns.

“Well, I just needed to clarify that my advice is questionable.”

“Then don’t give advice??”

“Anyways! Answer the question to the best of your ability and remember to choose the most correct answer. Are you: A) Top/dom, B) Bottom/sub, C) Verse/switch or D) None of the above?”

“Sicheng, I’m going to give you until the count of five to either take that back or get the fuck out of my apartment,” Hendery groaned, whacking his older friend on the shoulder.

But the nerdy gamer boy was too busy cracking up over his own joke.

Xiaojun paused to think about it. He’d never given it too much thought, since he use to not think about gay in general. He also had barely thought about it when he’d first gotten together with Yangyang.

He had never had sex before and honestly, didn’t plan on losing his virginity any time soon. Would he do it with Yangyang? After a minute of consideration, he decided, sure, possibly.

“I dunno,” he mumbled, “is switch, like, both?”

“Oh, switch is the ‘all of the above’ answer, boo,” Ten informed, dropping his phone into his lap. “It’s the best life there is, you get the best of both worlds.”

“Ten, you can leave with Sicheng if you disrespect Hannah Montana’s lyrics like that ever again,” Hendery threatened, whacking him on the shoulder as well.

“And I guess top and bottom are self explanatory, huh,” he said, mostly to himself.

Yangyang rubbed Xiaojun’s arm tenderly. “Just ignore them, it’s really not their business.”

“He’s right, it’s not,” Sicheng said through a mouthful of funyuns, switching on the T.V. “But it sure as hell is fun making bets on it- ouch, fuck! What was that- oh shit…”

Xiaojun’s head fell back against the couch and he closed his eyes, trying to suppress a smile. Yangyang laughed loudly next to him, shouting something obscene in Chinese that made Hendery scream loudly before laughing so hard that he fell off the couch. 

His world felt so complete, so full and held a promising future that he looked forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> yus, i’ve made a series. yus, i will be writing more for this universe and these characters and also wayv in general. no, it will not happen soon, sorry fam. but leave a comment nd it might!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!!  
> please leave a comment or else i’ll cry


End file.
